The Bird and the Bee
by brookebuscus
Summary: I was weird, sometimes you have to except it. If you fight too long trying to be something your not, you will wake up some day regretting the decisions you made to be that person for the rest of your life. Tommy Lancaster, Younger sister of Miles Lancaster, and incidentally the soon to be spark mate of a well known yellow bot.
1. uninvited

Finally the first day of summer vacation, for the next three months I will be free of homework, strict teachers, and rude classmates. I was currently sitting on my bed my nose stuck in a book called, "Keturah and Lord Death". It may seem rather gothic and dark, but honestly it was just a book based on medieval times, and it was a romance.

But no one had to know that. I wasn't seen as a soft, romantic girly type of person, and if anyone ever knew I loved romance novels, they would see me as a softie. Not going to happen! I prefer to be the girl no one wants to really mess with, and have my guilty pleasure hidden from the world's prying eyes.

I was just getting the part where Keturah was given the eye from the "witch", when my door was pushed open and a blonde boy came rushing in. Looking up from my book to see who came in I sighed, "What do you need Miles?"

My brother came further into my room to sit on the bed, "Sam, invited us to a party. Want to go?" I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. "A party? When do we ever go to parties?" I asked suspiciously confused.

Here is the thing, the three of us, Sam, Miles, and I are all friends, and the only friends we really have. Which is sad considering one is my brother and the other was his best friend since grade school. We don't have any other friends outside of our group because we are to put it simply, geeks.

We are probably the most unsociable, most unpopular, and the strangest people you have ever met. My brother was well, just your average teen dork, fantasizing about pretty girls he wished he could have, playing video games till the crack of dawn, and just being weird. It is what I love about him.

I am stand offish which is weird enough since I'm a girl who should be trying to make all sorts of friends and then talk shit about them behind their back. Note the sarcasm. I don't like to talk to people unless I absolutely have too, or they are my friends. I don't like to dress very feminine, I prefer jeans, and comfortable shirts or shorts, and I don't do anything more to my hair other than brush it.

I am not one of those "cool" girls that know about cars and sports either. I will never be able to tell a type of car apart from another, let alone what makes a car run. And I can't sit ten minutes into any sport, before falling asleep, or screaming due to boredom.

I think the only way to describe myself would simply be that, I am who I am, Tommy Lancaster, slightly younger sister to Miles Lancaster. We are Irish twins, meaning we are less than eleven months apart. Mom was pregnant with me exactly a month after having Miles, and since we were so close in age mom made sure we would stay in the same grade. It was easier on her, and Miles and I preferred to stay together.

The third part of our trio is Sam, My brother's best friend, since second grade, and incidentally my friend since fourth. He was geeky, I guess, like Miles he wasn't an extremely handsome heart throb, he was average in about everything including looks.

I guess he would be considered the most normal out of all of us, but he still had is "issues". For one, he never liked who he was, always wanting to have the coolest car, the hottest girl on his arm, and be like the rest of the mindless teens in our school. At least Miles and I realize we are weird and will never be a top dog in school.

Sam actually is horrible at games, worse than me even, and that's saying something! He knows nothing about cars, he can't play a sport; He is just plain. Now that I think about it, I'd rather be weird than just plain. I am sure he has some talent; we just don't know what it is yet.

Anyway the point I was trying to make was, we are the last people that would ever be invited to a party, unless it was a birthday party for our four year old cousin.

Without much of a fight I got out of bed and motioned for Miles to get out. He knew that my "shooing" motion was a sign for "get out so I can get dressed". As soon as the door shut, I walked to my dresser and grabbed my nicest Capri's, which were simple faded jeans that went down to my calf. I also grabbed a plain red form fitting tank top, and I threw a short sleeved black button up shirt on top of it leaving it unbuttoned.

I wasn't sure if this was "party" material, but considering that I have never been to one before, and I highly doubt I would want to go, my clothing was perfect for me. Dress for your comfort first I always say.

I brushed my thick long brown hair out until I felt no more knots and then skipped to my bathroom. There I put on my mascara, and chapstick and called it good. Going outside I actually made it before Miles who had to take the time to find a saving point in whatever game he was playing that day.

We waited only for a few minutes for Sam to come by with his new car. I was shocked to see that what I thought was going to be a piece of junk, was actually a nice looking yellow car with black racing stripes. It was old, and dusty, and the smoke coming from the pipe was thick and black, but besides that the car looked much better than I thought it would, considering who was helping him buy it.

It was no secret that Sam's father was very materialistic, and cheap. He wants to look like he is rich and well off, but he would rather do everything himself, because it was cheaper. We walked up to the car,and I ran a hand over the doors, before getting in the back.

"Hey, Sammy" I teased ruffling his hair as I hopped in the back seat. He pouted "fixing" his hair back, as he mumbled a hello. I chuckled and sat comfortably before buckling up. Miles greeted his friend as well as he got in the front seat, shutting the door right before Sam restarted the engine.

I looked at the car's interior while I enjoyed the ride and smiled, "Wow Sam the car's cute, and in very good condition considering how you described the place you went to, to get it yesterday." The Dark haired boy nodded, sending a grin my way before looking back towards the road, "I know! I was so lucky to find this among the piece of crap cars the man tried to sell me."

I saw the little bumblebee air freshener In the front attached to a disco ball, with the words Bee-otch printed on it. I laughed pointing to the decoration. "I like it! That's a nice touch." I explained smiling at the little ornament.

Miles looked at what I was pointing at and laughed a little as well finding it interesting before shutting up instantly seeing what was in front of us. "Dude, are you sure we are invited to this party?" I looked forward to see why Miles sounded so worried only to go pale at the sight.

There in front of us was the small town lake that everyone seems to go to for fun at our school. And wouldn't you know it there was a lot of people there. "Of course Miles, It's a lake, public property." Sam said slightly annoyed getting closer to the area.

"That doesn't mean we are wanted here." I mumbled getting more nervous by the second. We finally made it to an area we can park when I heard Sam speak up again. "Oh my god, oh my god, dude!" Sam yelled his eyes getting bigger. "Mikaela's here!" He said excitedly, making me roll my eyes.

Boys and their hormones.

"Don't do anything weird alright?" He said giving us a "serious" look, before checking himself out. "I'm good right?"

I glared at him, like he didn't know she would be here. Why else would he come to the lake that we very well knew was the jock hangout, and not to mention Mikaela's boy toy happens to be the captain of the football team, Trent DeMarco.

And who is he to say 'don't be weird'; he is just as much of an outcast as we are! "yeah your good." Miles said being the best friend that he was, patting Sam on the back. I followed slowly behind not looking up, as to not gain any attention to my person.

I disliked most of these people, including Sam's girl crush, and didn't want to be seen by them if it means conflict. I stood behind Sam firmly, seeing as my shield, brother decided the best thing to do in this situation was to climb the nearest tree.

"What you guys doing here?" I heard Trent's voice ask, I looked up just slightly to see that he was directly in front of Sam.

Trent DeMarco, would be the perfect image of a jock, hot shot. He was the captain of the football team, holds the record in wrestling, and is known to be a great basket ball player. He was 6'1, perfect abs and biceps, dusty blonde hair, and grey-blue eyes.

But he is a rude, narcassistic, back stabbing, ass hole that preys upon the weak as well. He is also known to have slept with almost every girl in his crowd and then dumped them or even cheated on them. This includes his girlfriend, I wouldn't feel too bad for her though, it's not like she hasn't done the exact same thing.

"Climbing this tree."

I sighed, that was not the thing to say Sam. "Oh really? Looks… fun?" Trent said looking back and forth from my brother struggling against a branch in the tree and Sam standing in front of him. "I thought I recognized you, you tried out for the football team last year right?"

I thought of the memory of sitting on the bleachers with Miles, as Sam's, "moral support". He was taken down fast, completely flattened by about four guys. I remember that he had all the wind knocked out of him, and as the coach picked him up by his shirt he was disoriented and gasping. He looked like a fish out of water literally.

I started to laugh at the memory, to be honest we knew it would go bad. Sam was NOT athletic, and seeing him taken down so smoothly was just funny, and after the whole ordeal, we realized he kept forgetting where he was. Almost as if he was just waking up from a nap constantly, and kept saying things over and over again.

I regret laughing though when I happen to look up to see that I was spotted by the big jerk. I stopped the giggle fit immediately, and put my body even further behind Sam, before slowly backing away and climbing into the car once more slightly shaken.

Being in the car made me feel much safer as I relaxed into the interior patting the seat. "You're a great car." I mumbled. **"You know it!"** a phrase from a popular radio talk show streamed through the radio making me jump.

I stared wide eyed at the radio, "did you just…answer me?"

I never got an answer back though, and the boys were now coming back to the car, Miles sliding through the window to get in. I smacked his arm playfully, "The doors work you dork." I said with a laugh, he only grinned back, "But that would be boring."

I rolled my eyes, but the smile never left my face, until the radio suddenly turned on again. **"Who's gonna drive you home?"** It sang, causing Miles to poke at the controls. "Dude what's wrong with your car?"

"It did talk." I whispered under my breath not sure whether I'm relieved or worried that I didn't dream that up, or going insane.

"I'm going to drive her home." Sam said, staring at the retreating Mikaela. "What?" Miles asked looking up at his friend through the window. "She's an evil jock concubine man, let her hitchhike."

"She lives ten miles from here; this is my only chance you got to be understanding about this." Sam said looking our way. I got a bad feeling about this. "Understanding about what?" I asked but I was not answered.

"Alright, put her in the back, I will be quiet."

"Did you just say put her in the back?" Sam asked almost offended. I raised an eyebrow in question at Sam, what was he getting at. "Miles I'm not putting her in the back. You guys have to get out of the car right now." He said hurriedly. Our eyes widened.

"What?" I asked shocked he even said that, wasn't he the one that invited us all the way out here?

'That's a party fowl!"

"What rules?" Sam asked getting in the car, fiddling with his keys.

"Uh bros before hoes!" Miles said as if it was known by everyone, I didn't necessarily like the wording but he was right, We were his friends and he was going to kick us out just so he could drive a girl that didn't even notice he exists and was nothing but rude to Miles and I.

"Dude you got to get out of my car right now."

"What Bu-!"

"Miles!" I said firmly making them both stop. "We should just get out."

"What? Why!" He wanted to fight back, but I wasn't going to let him. I turned to a relieved Sam only to give him a stern look, that he was not use to by me.

"We will get out, but you just remember Witwicky! We were your ONLY friends from grade school till now, and if you want to be a jerk to the people that accepted you the way you were, a complete dork!" I said getting louder slightly at the end of my sentence.

"Don't com crying to us, when you need your help, because when you do I can't guarantee I would want to help out someone who would throw away our friendship for something that is as temporary as a high school crush."

With that said I huffed out of the car, and Miles and I stood, him staring confused, I glaring at the retreating yellow Camaro. Once the car was out of sight I looked back the way we came and frowned. "Maybe if we find a gas station or something we can call a ride home? It beats walking the eight miles right?"

Miles gave me a soft smile, and put his arm around my shoulder as we started our exercise. He may be seen as a dork but he was a good brother, and I wouldn't change him for the world.


	2. Day in the Life of the Lancasters

**SO, I was bored and had nothing better to do than to write up another chapter. It may seem like a filler to you, but I mainly made this chapter this way because one, you get to know Tommy's home life, two, I didn't want it to be completely based on the movie, and three, I still don't know where I am going with this. u_u sorry**

**I do not own any of this besides Tommy she is a figment of my imagination, along with many other voices in my head.**

* * *

We walked about two miles, before hitting the nearest gas station, which happened to be a rundown Casey's. "Finally", Miles said jogging the rest of the way, me trailing behind him. We were walking for about 40 minutes, which is actually nothing for us, but to think that it took so long just to find a gas station; it would have felt like an eternity walking home.

We walked in making a smooth bee-line to the cash register, where a very bored looking man slightly older than us sat. He was sitting in his chair leaning far back, his feet up on the desk and a magazine shielding his face.

All we could really tell about this guy was that he had a mop of red hair similar to the style Miles had his hair. "Hey man, can we use your phone. My sister and I are kind of stranded here, and neither of us brought our cell phones." Miles asked politely putting his large hand on top of my long dark brown curls.

The guy tilted his magazine, which we could now tell was a women's work out magazine, filled with scantily dressed women in very uncomfortable positions. He has a very long narrow face, with a tiny red scruffy beard, and small dark brown eyes.

He gave us a very bored expression before lifting the magazine up once again and pointing to the wall on his left. "Over there." He said with a dull sigh. Miles gave me a soft smile as he made his way to the phone attached to the olive green wall.

It was old, and I was slightly afraid that it wouldn't work and we would have to walk to another store, but luckily I started to hear the soft rings coming from the speaker, and soon a feminine voice. "Hello?"

I grinned, "Hey mom!" I said leaning on Miles to get closer to the speaker; He held the phone out between us, pointing it outwards so we both can speak into it. "Oh Tommy? What are you doing, I thought you left with Miles and Sam?" I heard her ask, her voice confused.

"Yeah about that, We are kind of stuck, at the Casey's on…" Miles paused to look out the door to find a nearby street sign. "West, and center. Can you come and get us?"

"West, and center? Why are you so far out? Where's Sam?" She asked worriedly, as we heard keys jingling close by and a door shutting. "Don't worry mom, Sam's fine, We will inform you more later okay?"

"Alright I will be there soon. Love you."

"Love you too mom." We chorused into the phone before hanging it back up on the wall. We looked around the small place, as I reached into my pockets.

Feeling something thin, and paper like I pulled it out to see a Five, and a few ones.

Jackpot!

"Want a snack?" I asked the blonde, getting closer to the snacks. His eyes lit up and he smiled jogging to catch up to me and pick out a bag of something yummy. I settled on my usual small can of Pringles, and a can of root beer, while Miles decided on Pork grinds, and a mountain dew.

With our goodies we went out of the store to get out of the redhead's hair, since he didn't like us interrupting his "research", whether on the work out positions or the women, I don't want to know.

Or more of, I don't want to think about it.

We sat on the curb, popping a chip in our mouths every so often, staring at the people walking by. My thought process was that, they thought we were hobos bumming of the gas station's shade but I didn't care, and every once in a while I would stick my tongue out at the people (usually women, and or children), that stared too long.

'You think he really regrets kicking us out?" Miles asked as he threw about three pork grinds in his mouth. I frowned having to think of that…jerk again, but I knew that he was Mile's best friend, and technically my friend too so I had to be sort of understanding for my brother.

"He may not regret it now, especially since Mikaela, what's-her-face, witch, actually got into his car. But one day, he will want, or need to talk to us. We are his only friends after all, and when he does need us, then he will regret it. And until then, that sucker shouldn't even think of talking to us." I said crunching extra hard on my poor chip.

Miles nodded in agreement looking up as he thought of my words. I looked at him, "It's not that I hate him Miles, It's just that he was rude to us, and I don't forgive people unless they give me proof that they are worthy of it. I wouldn't do that to you, and you wouldn't leave me to walk alone home if you had a girl right?"

Miles shook his head fast, making me smile, he was a very good brother, wouldn't ditch me for any girl.

"Yeah you might put me in the back seat, and I wouldn't mind sitting in the back and being quiet, so you have a chance. But you would never have me walk alone. Sam needs to learn manners, and once he does, then I will forgive and talk to him again." I finished with a soft smile, as a familiar red Volvo.

"Shoty!" I yelled running up to the front seat of Mom's car. Miles sprinted and if he really wanted to he could have defiantly beat me to the front seat, but he got in the back respecting my dibs. "Hi mom." We said buckling up. She smiled back, "Hi babies."

I loved my mom, she was what I considered the perfect mom, even though she would beg to differ. She had us young, Miles when she was sixteen, and me when she just turned seventeen. Our dad and her didn't really worked out, and we visited him every now and then, but he got into a lot of trouble that we don't like to talk about and now is in prison for life.

Don't think my father was a bad man, because he was a nice man, when he was sober. My father was born into a horrible family, and had no clue how to treat kids, and the only person he could look up too was his uncle Dave, who got him into doing many different drugs.

While he was high, he tried to rob some man and ended up killing him, he was arrested and imprisoned soon after. He is sentenced to life, and I haven't seen him since I was a kid, but I remember how he was when he was sober.

Even mom said to never base our thoughts of him from his bad mistakes, he was not himself. The real him would give the shirt off his back for someone who needed it. Drugs change people though, including him. I am not sure how he is now that he has been clean for so long, but one day I will visit him and see.

Anyway, my mom had to have grandma help raise us, since she had work and school, but whenever she had free time she would be with us. Even if it was just to the car wash. She is still single but I hope that she finds a good man some day, until then though, I will enjoy this time with mom and us.

My mom being so young when she had us was still much younger than most moms with kids our age. She was 33, with long brown wavy hair, much like mine, and bright blue eyes, that Miles got. Our dad She said was where I got my Bright green eyes, and Miles got the wheat blonde hair.

She was tall, 5'9", and pretty much just as beautiful as she was when in her twenties. She said it was because she doesn't drink, smoke, or tan, and to be honest, she is my inspiration so I follow her footprints.

Besides the getting pregnant early part.

She is always honest with me, telling me how she was in her teen years, how she had no self esteem, and fell for the first boy that called her pretty, and that she didn't regret us, but wished she had us just a bit later in life.

I loved how honest she was with us, she didn't hide her mistakes, she straight up told us she made them, and what happened because of it. It was her way of say, "I will love you no matter what your choices are, but these could be the consequences of those actions."

It helped in a way, and even though Miles and I are not popular, with a million friends, the newest car, or wear the latest clothes, neither of us are drinking smoking, doing drugs, nor am I pregnant, and Miles does not have a girl pregnant.

I guess that counts for something right?

Mom never did ask us what happened, I guess she felt that it wasn't a pleasant subject, and avoided it. She instead rambled on about her day at the accounting office, telling us that the computers shut down so she got to sit in her cubical getting paid to do nothing for three hours.

She explained how after a while she got bored, and took her can of rubber bands and started shooting them in other cubicles of her nearest co-workers. I laughed hearing the story of how she accidentally hit her boss, Scott trying to hit it into her coworker Kay's cubicle.

He promptly picked up the offending band before quickly shooting it back at her and diving into the cubicle behind her before she could react.

I loved my mom's work place, it was laid back, and the people were very nice when I went there as a kid. I know it wouldn't be the same as it was then if I visited now, I was only a kid then and everyone was doting on Miles and I. Now that I am a teen most would give me cold glares not trusting if I was going to steal something or wreck havoc, unless they knew me as a child.

"Oh I'm thinking taco night, how does that sound?"

Miles cheered, and I raised my hands in a fisted victory, "WOO!"

Taco night was the best, and was without a doubt my favorite food. We made it home after a short 15 minute drive. Getting out of the car we all marched into our cozy blue house. It was small, but was a three bedroom house. Mile's, and I's rooms were just big enough to fit our beds, a Tv set in Mile's case, and a bookshelf for mine. We each had a small built in closet that was about a foot and a half wide and five feet long, near our doors to the hall way. I also had a small CD player hooked up by my bed, and we both had one window on the farthest end of our rooms. Mom's room was slightly bigger, but she had no more things than we did, she had a slightly bigger closet then us, and a dresser full of more clothes, and pictures with a TV sitting on top.

Other than our bedrooms we had a small kitchen, where we had a small table we never eat at, a small computer desk, equipped with a computer, printer, and paper and pen. That was my homework area, but of course we had a few games on it, and the internet.

Nearly attached to the kitchen was our living room which had the only flat screen TV we owned, and a comfy brown couch you practically sunk in, with matching recliner. In front of the couch was an average brown coffee table with a glass top.

Down the hallway past mine and Miles room we had a small laundry room just big enough to fit a washer, dryer, and a tall laundry Hamper. Then right next to the laundry room, was the bathroom, with had a sink, a toilet right next to it, and a walk in shower.

Our house was small but it had the essentials and it was very much comfortable.

I made myself comfortable as I sunk into the soft cushions of the couch taking my shoes off and dropping them behind me, where we kept all our shoes. My brother leaned a hand on the couch as he took his shoes off one by one, before taking a seat next to me so we can enjoy our show of Drake and Josh.

It was our thing since about three years ago, and I wish it would never change. We were about halfway through the episode when mom set plates in front of us. Each had two tacos, his with hard shells, meat and cheese, with a dash of sour cream; mine were soft shell with meat cheese, plenty of sour cream, lettuce, and a bit of tomatoes.

Exactly how we liked it, "Thanks mom." We said before digging in, our mom sitting in the recliner joining in our show. I wasn't sure if she liked this type of comedy but she didn't complain, and every once and a while she smiled so I figured she at least didn't mind our show.

"Spherical, Spherical!" I shouted with josh, at the same time, following the hand gestures. We watched this episode a few times, and it never gets old!

After our show was over we all mosied on in the kitchen to wash our dishes, and help put away the left over's, before mom yawned. "Alright, I'm off to bed you two, try not to be too loud."

We nodded, giving her a hug before she disappeared down the hallway stepping into the bathroom to take her nightly shower before bed. I sat on the couch relaxing as another not as interesting show came on the screen.

It was the first day of vacation though so I was bound to stay up just a bit later than usual. Miles walked by, but soon decided it was better to go in his room to play a game. He said his goodnight, before disappearing down the hallway.

I was staring at the moving pictures, but my mind didn't comprehend any of the scenes before me, all I could think about was how much it hurt to know a friend would ditch us like that, but then again, it also made me think of how blessed I was to have my family.

I could focus on the fact that my loving dad is in prison, I could focus on the fact that my mom once had an abusive husband after my dad, who was the worst to me, I could focus on all the fights Miles and I have, and I could focus on the fact that My only true trusting friend is my older brother.

But I won't focus on that, I refuse to let myself think of the sucky part of life.

I have a good life, compared to how it was just a few years ago, with my step dad. I want to focus on the happy moments in my life, things that I can carry with me as I get older, that I can teach my kids on.

I want to be happy with myself, and how I choose to live my life.

* * *

**Alrighty so, here is the life of Tommy, sort of. Respects to my mommy, (Yes I am almost 19 years old and still call my mom mommy SHUT UP! Don't judge!), She is the inspiration to Tommy's mom. My mom looks nothing like her besides the tall part, but my mom was a single mother raising multiple kids at a young age, and when it was just us and her she was a very good mom.**

**So she is my inspiration, and I really like Tommy's mom to be this way.**

**I think I finally put the description of Tommy in here. I am sorry if you don't like how she looks, but When I saw Tommy that's what I saw, rest assure, that she is not a self insert, I look nothing liker her nor does anybody I know. I just think I like short, brunette, green eyed pale Tommy, more than a tall blonde, tanned beauty.**

**if I forgot to mention Tommy's height she is only about 5"4', she is not toned or athletic, she is simply average in weight. Sorry if that isn't pretty enough but I like character more relate-able, I know I am not the skinniest, nor the prettiest, but I know that I am certainly not an ugly girl.**

**Oh and YOU shouldn't think your ugly either! I honestly haven't seen an ugly girl besides personality wise, so who ever you are reading this, know your a beaut! Same if you happen to be a boy, your handsome, I don't think any guys would read this stuff, but in case they do, I wont leave em out.**

**sorry for my rant, I tend to type like I'm actually talking to my readers o_o**

**Thank you Krosis, and a guest who were the first to review I lubbiez chu guys!**

**And thank you Krosis, and Skyress98 who were the first to favorite my work, and lastly thank you opalwolf12 to be the very first to follow me and or the story. I lubbiez chu all!**

**R&R Goodnight! it 1:00 AM where I am!**

**P.S. anyone catch the "old phrase" I used. I didn't think it was old but when I used it at youth the other night my best friend turned around and said it sounded like something my grandma would say. leave it in the reviews if so lol.**


End file.
